The Legend of the Lost
by Swyn Song
Summary: Rated for violence. I have no idea what compelled me to write this, but oh well. A scary story about the Lost Woods. Please review and I don't mind flames. Oneshot.


The Legend of the Lost

by Star Wars nut

Note: This is a "Hylian Scary Story" I came up with during the Biggoron's Sword trading sidequest. Just so you know, it takes place after Ocarina. Adult link makes a brief appearance. It is also my first stab (no LoZ pun intended) at a horror fic. So please be easy with the flames. If you have any. Yes, Mako's name is based off the guy who (until he died recently) did the voice of Iroh in Avatar: the Last Airbender. Wah! I miss Mako!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. I just own my characters, my ideas, and a tissue I just found in my pants pocket.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mako and some of his friends had gone camping in Hyrule field. That was nothing unusual. They had been planning the trip for a while. They were camped between a small stream which led to Zora's river and the entrance to the Kokori Woods. They had pitched tents, fished, swam, and all the other things you do on a camping trip. Right now, they were sitting around their campfire seeing who could tell the scariest story.

"...And no one ever heard from Dillin again," Mako finished his story with a dramatic pause. It had been a pretty good one about Dillin, a Kikariko Village gravedigger who went to explore the fenced-off area behind the graveyard and never come back. Mako was headed to the finals in the contest. Even though it was just a little thing among friends, all of the teens in the group were congratulating him like he had just beaten Malon at Lon Lon Ranch in a horse race. They were still going at it when one of the boys in the group, a black-haired, sallow individual named Cadoc announced, "That isn't _half_ as scary as the story I'm about to tell."

There was a sudden silence. Cadoc was known for being pretty creepy at times. He started his story.

"Do you what's through the tunnel that we're camping by?" Another of the camping group, a girl named Sian, shrugged and answered, "Kokori Woods. Friendly little kids with fairies. How absolutely _frightening_." Cadoc scowled, "I mean _beyond_ the Kokori Woods." Everyone looked around, puzzled. First of all, they didn't actually know. None of them had ever been there. Secondly, some of them were wondering how Cadoc knew. It was possible that he had gone into the Kokori Woods, but very highly unlikely.

Cadoc continued his story. "There is a tunnel," he began, "that even the Kokori avoid, if they can help it. The tunnel leads to... the Lost Woods." There was a silence then Sian asked, "What's so creepy about that?" Cadoc scowled again, "Let me finish, Sian!" he barked, then continued, "They say that anyone who isn't a Kokori and enters the woods- for whatever reason- will wander the woods endlessly, slowly losing their mind and senses trying to find a way out... until eventually, they are slowly turned into a monster, doomed to wander the woods and bring their curse to other unfortunate travelers." There was yet another dramatic silence, then Mako sniggered.

"You call_ that _a scary story?" he asked incredulously, "The Tale of the Bloody Cow (by that, he referred to a story that their parents all used to tell them when they were kids) is scarier than that!" Cadoc glared at Mako and said in a voice laced with challenge, "Well then, skeptic, you have all your camping gear. How about you spend tomorrow night in the Lost Woods? That'll prove who's right and who's not." Mako hesitated slightly. Cadoc's lops curled in a sneer, "Oh, I see," he said, "You're just _scared_." Mako shouted angrily, "No, I'm not!" his voice sunk to almost a mutter, "I'll camp out there, just to prove what a greasy-haired, slimy loser you are." Cadoc smirked, "Wait until tonight," he said, "_then_ we'll see how many names you can call me."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next night, Cadoc and Mako stood at the large gaping tunnel that led to the Lost Woods. All the Kokori were asleep, so no one saw the two teenage boys. Cadoc turned to Mako. "So," he said, "are you sure you want to do this? Because I wouldn't blame you if you chickened out." Mako scowled and answered, "I am _not_ going to chicken out!" "Fine then," said Cadoc, shrugging, "I just wanted to check. Good night! Sleep tight! Don't let the bedbugs bite!" he smirked and added, "I'll be back tomorrow for you... or for any remains that might have made it out." He laughed and left the forest.

Mako looked at the tunnel. It did look somewhat intimidating now that he was all alone. Oh well. He couldn't stand there all night. He braced himself, then walked through the tunnel. He looked around him. The place did seem creepy in the dark. There were four tunnels, each exactly like the other. Mako wasn't afraid, though. He had a way to cheat. He headed for a tunnel and, before he went through it, carved a small M in it with his pocketknife. He repeated the process with all the tunnels he went through. After some wandering, he found an area with grass next to a small pond. He lay down in the grass there and looked up at the stars, thinking _This isn't so bad._ If only he had known that the underwater tunnel in the pond led to Zora's Domain! If he had, this story might not have ended so tragically. Oh well. What's done is done and there is nothing we can do to change it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mako slept the night just fine, but when he woke up in the morning he went to the tunnels to try to find the one he marked, he saw that every tunnel had an M carved in it. There was no way to find out which was which. _Oh well, _thought Mako, _I'm sure I can remember how I came in._ So he started to walk through the woods.

Mako was getting kind of scared. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find the exit. He walked through tunnel after tunnel, but nothing looked familiar. He walked through yet another tunnel. He looked around and saw a girl just standing there. The girl looked like a Kokori. She was wearing a green dress, her hair was such a pale blond it was almost white, and she had these big blue eyes which Mako felt like he might fall into if he looked at them too long.

She stared at him for a while, then said, in a voice so sweet there seemed to be sugar dripping from it, "You want to get out, don't you." Mako, who couldn't seem to get words out of his mouth for some reason, just nodded. She smiled up at him, "Then follow me. I know my way around here." She walked through a tunnel and Mako quickly followed her.

He followed her through the forest a very long time, but Mako didn't notice. He also didn't notice that the trees were getting thicker, instead of thinner, or what was happening to himself. For Mako was changing. His hands were growing thinner, bonier. So was the rest of him. But poor Mako didn't notice. He just followed the girl, as if in a trance.

Eventually, they came to an area of the forest that seemed to be dead. Everything was brown. The girl turned around and looked at Mako, still smiling, except the smile didn't look so innocent anymore. "Here we are," she said. Mako looked around, puzzled and asked, "What are you talking about? This isn't the exit." She shook her head, "No, but it's our destination. Welcome, Mako, to the cursed group that is the Lost." Mako stared at her, confused, "The Lost?" She nodded, "People who come in and can't get out. They start to become the Lost. I find them and I finish the transformation." Mako's mind slowly tried to process the information. Suddenly he felt himself changing, becoming... becoming...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cadoc was worried. Mako still hadn't come out of the Lost Woods. Cadoc hoped it wouldn't come to this, but he had to go in and find Mako. By some amazing stroke of luck, Link, the Hero of Time had happened to be in the Kokori Forest and, once he heard the story, had agreed to help guide Cadoc around the woods. They entered the tunnel and had gone a few steps in when something jumped out at them. It was a Stalfos, a skeletal creature that even the Hero of Time had trouble with sometimes. Cadoc tried to run, but in a few seconds, the Stalfos's blade had sliced his head off.

The monster then turned on Link. Link made short work of it, and when it died, it dropped something that enemies don't usually drop. It dropped a pocketknife. Link picked it up and looked closely. There was something etched in the handle. He looked closely. It read, _Property of Mako._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tell me what you think. Was it creepy, or was it pathetic? Review and let me know.

l l l l l l l l l l l l l l

VVVVVVVVVV


End file.
